Episode 1
Facing "Cannibal Candy" I is the 1st episode of the Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai (Unbreakable Machine-Doll) anime. It aired on October 7, 2013. Raishin Akabane, a Japanese puppeteer, and his Automaton, Yaya, arrive at Walpurgis Academy, a prestigious school for the Machinart. As he settles down into student life, he encounters Charlotte Belew and Sigmund. However, he unexpectedly sees Magnus, a man whose presence triggers flashbacks of Raishin's past. Summary Raishin and Yaya are traveling by train to get to their destination, but the train malfunctions and fails to stop at the designated train station. Upon hearing the perilous situation the passengers are in, Raishin and Yaya take it upon themselves to save everyone by stopping the train using Yaya's brute strength, enhanced even more by Raishin's Mana. After successfully saving everyone, they leave for Walpurgis Academy. After arriving at the Academy, Raishin takes a transfer admission test, only to do poorly and receive a miserable ranking of 1,235th out of 1,236 candidates. As Raishin becomes depressed over his future prospects, Professor Kimberley appears before them and introduces that she is their teacher. As they discuss about the Walpurgis Night, a party where the top 100 students battle to be the Wiseman, Kimberley informs Raishin that despite his poor grades, he can still gain access to the Night Party if he defeats any contestant within the 100 ranks and takes their place. She is, however, surprised at Raishin's determination to become the Wiseman, and reminds him to work hard. While looking for their dormitory, Raishin and Yaya stumble across the girls' dorm where they encounter Charlotte Belew and her Automaton dragon, Sigmund. After an unpleasant first encounter with the two, they finally arrive at the male dormitory, Tortoise Hall. Settled down in his room, Raishin reflects how he will need to use force to gain entry into the Night Party. The next morning, Charlotte and Sigmund take a walk around school, only to be met with terrified students who avoid their paths. Upon seeing this, Sigmund reminds Charlotte to make friends in lieu of the terrifying reputation she has in school, but she refuses to because she believes everyone is her opponent in the Night Party. Just then, Raishin and Yaya appear before them and challenge them to a duel, which Charlotte accepts while commenting that Raishin is a fool to do so. However, before their battle commences, Sigmund is assaulted by several other students and their Automatons. Sigmund manages to take on the attackers, until one Automaton throws a powerful punch at him, causing Charlotte to fall from Sigmund's back. In the nick of time, she is saved by Raishin who catches her, while Yaya quickly blocks the attacking Automaton with her fist. Undeterred by the threats of the attackers, Raishin refuses to back away from the battleground. The four of them then work together to defeat their attackers. Afterwards Raishin decides to discontinue their original fight due to Sigmund's injuries. Later that night, a mysterious figure devours on something before leaping away, leaving behind a partly devoured Automaton. The next day as Raishin, Charlotte, and their respective Automatons are having lunch together, Raishin unexpectedly spots Magnus taking a stroll with two of his automatons. Instantly, Raishin has flashbacks of his dead family members in a burning house. Intending to confront Magnus, Raishin orders Yaya to go out, to which she does so by breaking through the glass window. As Raishin leaps out of the window, Charlotte tries to stop him but to no avail. Characters in Order of Appearance #Yaya #Raishin Akabane #Kimberley #Charlotte Belew #Sigmund #Cannibal Candy #Magnus Navigation Category:Episodes